


With the Waves to Carry Me Home

by MistCover



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humans as Trolls, trollrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistCover/pseuds/MistCover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is getting used to her new seadweller biology, and the newest in pool technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Waves to Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to keep you tided over while I work on commissions and getting this Cyberstuck AU going! (Hopefully. My collab partner and I still need to punch out details.)  
> Mild indirect mention of tentabulge. (One sentence).

“Come on, Rose.” Kanaya wakes you in the evening with a kiss and a hand running through your hair, pulling out clumps of sickly-sweet sopor. You claw your way up to consciousness, smacking your lips and turning away from her.

“No.”

“Rose. It’s time to wake up.” She presses her lips to your shoulder, one hand running down your naked back. “I bought squid.” Tempting. Very tempting indeed. But you know what’s also tempting? _Sleeping. Like a normal person_. You groan, trying to push her off with weak hands.

“‘Kan, no. I’m exhausted, let me rest.”

“I have a surprise for you.” She sighs, and the liquid shifts, her presence suddenly gone and her feet thumping on the floor. “If you choose to wake up and accept it, that is.” You crack open one eye, enough to glare at her with all the hatred you can muster, which is frankly very little.

“Is it a good surprise, or is it a surprise akin to you waking me to show me how well your lilies are coming in? While I appreciate your agricultural feats, my love,” you almost growl that, “I do need to rest.”

“It’s a fantastic surprise.” She sounds assured, and you hear the water of the shower turning on, a siren’s call to your sticky skin and dehydrated gills.

Fine. Fine! You force yourself up, blearily trotting to the shower and collapsing against the stall wall. Kanaya holds you up, gently scrubbing your back, pulling long sheets of green slime off of you to rinse down into the drain. Fuck, you love her. Pity her. Whatever. She purrs and you purr back, clicking your tongue to tell her to keep going. She washes your hair for you, treating you though you are made of spun glass and lace, before pulling you out and into a towel.

“I’ll be downstairs, darling. Coffee?” You nod, dropping the towel in favor of walking, dripping wet, to your closet. “Wear something you don’t mind getting wet!” She calls, and you roll your eyes. Yes, you like getting dressed damp. No need to make a fuss out of it, Kanaya.

By the time you’re downstairs there’s squid in a pan, flash frying while a plate of seaweed waits on the counter. She’s been supportive of you and your newfound appreciation for seafood- which is more than a little disturbing you didn’t even really like fish before and now it’s all you ever eat and this is so new and fuck when was the last time you relieved the _thing_ between your legs and- shhh. Your matesprit pushes the plate at you, now wafting warm air up to your nose. A mug is placed in front of you, and you greedily drink down its contents, letting the liquid bring some semblance of life back to your cells before you attack the food. Kanaya simply watches, nibbling on last night’s meatballs and beaming at you. A pang of guilt hits your core- she cooked for you, she didn’t even bother trying to heat her own food and she has been so, so patient with you and lovely and kind. You make a note to do something sufficiently extravagant for her, later. Maybe you’ll make her a quilt, or- no. Shhh.

You shush yourself a lot, now. Maybe you need a moirail, maybe you need to make yourself “official” with Dave as creepy and pseudo-incestuous as it is, but the violence and the hatred that boils through your veins sometimes pokes it’s head up and you need to tamp it down somehow. Another mental note, another forkful of food. She motions to you and you bend you neck, letting her have access. She feeds on you without any fanfare, and you continue to eat, chewing softly so you don’t make the muscles that line your neck bounce too much for her as she takes her fill.

More water. You refill your mug as she pulls away, drinking it in seconds before filling it again, and again, and a fourth time for good measure. Maybe you should invest in one of those massive water bottles, the hundred ounce kind.

“Are you ready for your surprise?” She is still beaming and you feel half-alive, staring at her.

“I suppose as ready as I will ever be.” She takes your hand, leading you to the car and nearly pushing you in the passenger’s seat.

“Close your eyes. I do not want you to deduce where we are going.”

“Don’t be childish,” you retort, shutting your lids. You fall back asleep almost instantly.

“Rose. Rose. Rose!” Kanaya’s shaking you awake, again, and you sit up with a start. Shit. Where are you? How long has it been? The clock tells you it’s just a hair past eight, thirty minutes since you got shuffled into the car. The world snaps into focus and you scramble out of the vehicle, trying to look dignified with bedhead and a messed up, twisted skirt. Thank fuck you slipped on some shorts under it. Kanaya is still looking stupidly goofy at you, dragging you towards the squat building before you. ‘Land Aquatic, A New Kind of Pool!’ The sign promises. A rustblood greets the pair of you at the door, bowing to you quickly before letting you through into what you assume to be main lobby.

“Good evening ma’am do you know what our new pool system is?” He clicks his k’s and his t’s, making your fins flare at the harshness of his syllables. “It is the best pool for trolls such as yourself, since it is as close to actual seawater as it can be, featuring salt concentrations of-” and you stop listening to him prattle on about how it’s cold and salty and it sounds deeply unpleasant- is this really, honestly your surprise? “Does your slave need-”

“Matesprit.” You correct him, and he mumbles apologies, bowing and leaving the pair of you alone at the threshold of the locker rooms. “Kanaya, what did you do?” You give her an exasperated sigh, pushing open the door and wandering inside. She pulls off her dress, revealing a swimsuit underneath.

“Bought you a year’s membership. And...” She reaches into her purse, pushing fabric at you, “made you a new bathing suit.” It’s jade trimmed with black and much more revealing than you would ever pick for yourself. You suspect indulgence on her part. You begin to yank off your clothes, rolling your eyes at her.

“Love, I really do not think I will enjoy this. The temperature sounded freezing- sixty five degrees for water?” You shiver at the thought, glancing at your nearly naked body. She whines, flattening her ears to her head.

“Rose, I just wanted to-” you press a finger to her lips, standing on tip toe to kiss her nose.

“I’ll try it. And I will repay you the money spent.” She follows you out to the pool dejectedly, plopping onto the... sand? There’s sand here. Sand, and salt, and seashells, and you think you see a crab scuttling through, the water showing signs of fish and submerged seaweed. The room is huge, two main pools accentuated with rushing waterfalls that cascade down beautiful rock formations, plants exploding out of every crevice. In a corner, you see steam rising from a much smaller body, the rocks glowing a faint artificial red. It has a calm stillness to the air, the salt prickling your sensitive nose and the sand clinging to your skin as you walk. It smells like the sea and the waves and the sky, musty and salty and fresher than any indoor are you’ve ever been before.

“Kanaya... this is gorgeous.” The false moonlight makes shimmering patterns on the soft waves, the quiet sound of water lapping on shore the only thing you can hear. It’s just you and her, the evening too young for most people to show themselves. You creep up to the waterline, letting your feet get washed over by the waves. It doesn’t feel cold. In fact, it feels just about right.

You wade in and you are never ever fucking leaving. Nope. No one can make you they’re not your lusus you are never getting out of this pool. Your skin soaks up the water, feet splaying to let the webbing between your toes catch the micro currents that swirl around you. Your skin lights up, a thousand pinpoints of violet light. Freckles. You have freckles, and they glow. You laugh, diving down beneath the surface and the water rushes past your gills, giving you more oxygen than you thought you were ever going to have the pleasure of experiencing again. Fish idle by you- down far, far below, an eel peeks its head out of a cave and you smile at it, pushing down deeper underwater. A fish brushes past you, something green and shiny, and you sink your claws into it, a burst of red blood rushing into the crystal clear water. It struggles and dies and you bite, ripping off it’s head in girlish glee.

You think you emerge an hour later. Maybe more. Kanaya is calmly reading, laying on a towel on the sand, one leg bent and the other extended tantalizingly close to the water’s edge. You swim up as close as you can, which is hard when the beach slopes down to meet you but you manage, army crawling on your belly until her feet are just barely out of reach.

You grab. She jumps, dropping her book, and you yank her to you, grabbing her and tangling your legs together to kiss her, the two of you bobbing on the surface. She tries to push away and you grab her closer, grip her rear and she clings to your shoulders, the tips of her hair wet.

“Not fair, Rose. You do not get to simply disregard my blood status and yank me into water that is supposed to mimic the very ocean that I am bred to be terrified-” you kiss her again, laughing, pressing yourself a little closer.

“Shush. I have you.” And you do- you untangle your legs and kick gently, keeping most of her torso up above the waterline. She shivers dramatically and you smile, flashing bloodied teeth.

“I’m not sure you’re allowed to eat the decor.”

“I do what I please. I’m a seadweller.” You do feel a little bad, actually. It’s probably expensive to keep this place stocked. Oh well. “No one would dare question me or my motives. How long is this place open?”

“Twenty four hours a day. Humans enjoy their little faux-beach as well. Climate controlled vacations hold an appeal for many Rose can I please exit the water now?” She glances around, as though expecting some horrible kraken to come and devour her and now that you think for two seconds that’s probably exactly what she was told would happen.

“Be free.” You let her go and she gasps, clinging back onto you like a koala. You giggle, swimming her to shore and depositing her, gently, on the sand. “Do not think I won’t reward you for this.” You wink and she quirks a brow.

“You don’t need to. It’s important with your new physiology that you get as much water as possible, and salt water is infinitely preferable to fresh for your caste. I do not expect anything.” She backs up back to her towel, wrapping herself in it, sitting on her knees.

“We coul-”

“No.” She looks firm, trying to dry her hand enough to safely pick up her book. “Just enjoy the water. That’s all I want for you, love.” You chirrup and she smiles, safely ensconced in her blanket.

And so you do.


End file.
